Fix You
by PurplePickles213
Summary: Tilly is out to get Ally, and what better way to ruin her by using her stage fright? Austin won't let Ally get hurt, so when he tries to fix her, Ally ends up even more broken. Will this be the end of the unstoppable duo?
1. Chapter 1

**Fix You: Chapter 1**

**Hola. One day as I listened to Fix You I came up with a brilliant Austin And Ally fanfic. Hope you enjoy This is an angry-Tilly-revenge-on-Ally story. Also it is an Austin and Ally lovefic. Don't like, don't read.**

**Ally's POV**

I stood behind the counter, scribbling lyrics down on the yellow piece of paper. Not many words occupied it.

"Ally, duck!" I heard a voice cry from the other side of the room. I turned quickly to see a guitar flying right at my head. As I let out a shriek, covering my head, a figure ran in front of me and prevented the guitar to hit me.

I looked up from on the floor to see Austin holding the guitar and hovering over me.

"Are you okay?" he said with the same twinkle in his blue eyes.

Sure, you expect me to reply all lovey-dovey. I'm sorry but I'm not that kind of girl.

"Am I okay? You guys almost took of my head!" I hollered.

"You're welcome," Austin mumbled sarcastically.

"And don't even get me started with throwing objects in the store! How many times have I told you not to play Guitar-Catch in the store?" I snapped.

Austin looked down at his fingers, mouthing out numbers while putting his matching finger up. When his hands were all outstretched, he looked at me and said, "More than ten."

"I'm pretty sure she said it eight times," Dez corrected from across the room, holding up seven fingers.

I rolled my eyes and ignored Dez. "Can you at least try to be more careful?"

"I promise," Austin said, holding out his pinky.

I locked my pinky in his. "Keep it."

We unlocked when walking was heard from the front of the store.

"Guess who just got a job at Megaphone World?"

"Let me guess," Dez said holding his pointer finger up to his mouth. Trish Rodriguez, my best friend since kindergarten, sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ally! Congratulations on your new job!"

"It's me you doofus!" Trish snapped, placing the megaphone on the counter.

"Dez, if I have been here with you the whole time, how would I get a job at Megaphone World all the way across the mall" I wondered logically.

"Magic!" Dez suggested excitedly. Deciding to ignore the idiotic comment, I turned to Trish.

"How many times have I told Austin to not play Guitar Catch in the store?"

Trish looked at her hands and began counting slowly. "More than ten?"

I groaned as Trish walked behind the counter, opening her pink zebra computer. She began typing furiously as Austin and I began to argue.

"I told you over fifty!"

"Like I listen to you!"

"You should or this wouldn't have happened!"

"Maybe you should put up a sign then!"

"I don't think I need to put up a sign that says to not play Guitar Catch!"

"You should!"

"Should not!"

"Should!"

"Shouldn't!"

"GUYS!" Trish finally yelled.

"WHAT?" Austin and I yelled back in unison.

"Take a look at this," Trish said, motioning us over to her computer. Austin and I raced to Trish's side, pushing each other out of the way to get there.

"GUYS!" Trish yelled after war broke out between us again.

"Sorry," both of us mumbled, glaring at each other.

"Take a look at this email," Trish directed, scrolling up to a short message.

**Revenge is sweet- literally. Sorry I have to take you down this way Ally Dawson, but I have no choice. Looks like I have to hurt your friends along with you.**

**-T**

By the time I finished reading, I was having a panic attack.

"Ally!" Trish said, trying to calm me down

"Who is it from?" I murmured.

Austin quickly scrolled up before his face turning pale.

"Who is it from?" I snapped.

"Um…Tilly Thompson."

**So is this a great commence to the story? By the way, this story isn't going to be like a Pretty Little Liars! And when Tilly said "hurt your friends" she didn't mean physically…or did she? REVIEW PLEASE! NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE (preferably positive but opinions are opinions).**


	2. Chapter 2:

**Fix You: Chapter 2**

**Hi so I got a lot of favorite story author things which were good but please REVIEW! I really appreciate it like beyond appreciate. Am I a good author? Maybe I should just give up writing because nobody is reviewing Am I just talking to myself? I am really upset so please tell me if I am doing anything wrong. 5 reviews for Ch.1 or Ch.2 before I update! Get reviewing!**

**Ally's POV**

"Tilly Thompson?" I cried.

"That slutty girl from our grade?" Trish said.

"Yes, that one! What does she have against me? I thought we solved this butterfly thing!" I moaned.

"What could she be mad at you for?" Austin wondered.

"I don't know!" I whimpered. "At least I have you three that will help me out."

"Wait, where is Dez?" Trish wondered.

"I'm over here!" a muffled voice called.

We turned in sync to see Dez with his head stuck in a drum.

"Dez, what did I tell you about not playing the drums with your head?" I groaned.

"There is no sign!" Dez proposed.

"There doesn't need to be a sign that says to not play drums with your head!" I snapped.

"Oh. Well, can somebody get me out?" Dez said, wiggling.

"Eh, I am kind of in the mood for frosted fries," Trish shrugged.

"Ooh, I love those!" Austin said, eyes widening.

"Let's go!" Trish said, walking out the door with Austin and I following.

"Guys? ...Anybody there?" Dez called from Sonic Boom.

**Lights Will Guide You Home**

"That was so good!" Austin commented as we walked from the food court.

"Tell me about it! Hey, can we go into Hollister for a second?" Trish wondered, pulling us aside.

After dragging Austin in Hollister and keeping him hostage for an hour, we walked out, holding bags.

"I can't believe you made me do this," Austin groaned.

"I bet you really do love shop…" Trish began when a bucket fell. I saw bricks twirling out of it. I screeched and Austin grabbed Trish's arm, yanking her back.

We all stood, staring in shock at the pile of bricks. Finally, after a moment of silence, Austin said, "Somebody needs to watch where they put their bucket of bricks."

"No….No I think that was intended."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fix You: Chapter 3**

**Hello long time no update. Not quite sure what to make of this story yet. Any ideas? I'll give you a shout out! Speaking of which, follow me on Instagram: addisonstylez or 1D_Imagine_That. Alright so anyway I hope you enjoy. And if you have any ideas for this story let me know! Just click on that big blue button. And who here likes the new links to ads on the words? Hmm…enjoy **

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, Ally, Ally!" Austin hollered as he ran into the store. I dropped my pen in alarmed. "What? Are you hurt? Can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked quickly. Austin came to a stop and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so I was at Bill's Surf Shop," Austin began. I interrupted him with, "It's actually Billlllllllllllllll." Austin waved the thought away. "And so then I was like, I totally know a cool and awesome way to get Tilly to stop!" Austin smiled.

"Really? How?" I wondered. "Well, you know why Tilly is mad at you for?" Austin checked. I nodded, and Austin hopped over to the set of bass drums. He picked up the drumstick and started hitting the lower drum repeatedly; a drumroll. "I can do a cover of the ladybug song!"

I snorted before realizing he was serious. "Why would you want to do that? That would ruin your chances of ever being in the professional music industry!"

"Because it will help a good friend like you. I will save your life! And that will be the best gift ever," Austin smiled. I blushed before I snapped out of it.

"That is the most idiotic thing ever! Can you guys ever not flirt with each other?" Austin and I turned to see Trish standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a ridiculous neon blue dress with a neon orange apron that said Meatballaz, and a hat with a bowl full of meatballs.

"How long were you standing there, Trish?" I inquired. "Enough time to hear Austin's stupid proposition. That is so stupid!"

"It's not stupid. It's going to save Ally's life. I'd rather have that over my career," Austin said with a very serious expression. "And on a totally unselfish note, I will be a hero!"

I was tempted to snort, but I didn't. I would prefer to have my life than his career, but I didn't think it was necessary. "Why don't we just go to the cops? Doesn't that make more sense?"

Austin jumped over the counter. "Well, actually, no. I did research last night, and if we don't have any proof that Tilly intended to the bricks or even she set up it, we can't go to the cops." **(A/N I know they actually could. Just pretend lolz) **

"That's unbelievable!" Trish exclaimed. "I know," Austin shrugged. "No, not that. _You _actually did research?" she said, laughing. Austin smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Wait; so that means it's up to us to prove Tilly is guilty," I gulped. Austin nodded. Trish looked scared.

_Bing!_

"I got a new e-mail," I said, walking over to my white laptop. I opened it up and felt like I had been shot.

**Listen to Austin, Ally. Or you'll be sorry.**

**-T**

**So I thought this should be like Pretty Little Liars. Muhaha. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fix You: Chapter 4**

**Haven't been on fanfiction in a while! Sorry about that- if you haven't read my authors note in The Privilege of Being Yours, then you donm;t know why I was gone. Long story short; I went to Wattpad, didn't get many reads, came back here. Much more detail and struggle but that's pretty much it. So anyway, enjoy the long-awaited chapter 4!**

**Ally's POV**

"This is ridiculous," I sighed, throwing my hands on the piano keys with a loud _bang_.

"Come on, Ally!" Austin whined like a little kid.

"This whole thing is ridiculous," I cried, ignoring him.

"What other choices do we have?" Austin scowled. I didn't answer, knowing he was right. "Just press the recording button."

I did as I was told, slamming my palm down on the red button, which began blinking as Austin sang into the microphone, cutesy music playing in the background.

_I'm a little butterfly, spread my colorful wings. Even though I'm small and frail, I could do most anything. _

I couldn't help feel guilty for having Austin do this. I mean, he's worked so hard for this pop star career; this would just be throwing everything away.

_Bing!_

"Ally!" Austin groaned, stopping singing.

"Sorry, sorry!" I cried, opening my white Mac. "It's a new e-mail. From Tilly."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Austin insisted, hovering over my shoulder. I quickly pressed open and gasped.

**It's not the butterfly song, Ally. It's much more. **

**-T**

We sat in silence for a while, staring at the nine small words. Finally, I spoke up.

"What is it then?" I wondered, my voice quavering.

"I have no idea," Austin shook his head.

"This is getting downright creepy!" I exclaimed, standing from the bench.

"Getting?"

"Fine. It is." I rolled my eyes.

"We need to stop this!" Austin demanded.

"Well duh."

He just squinted at me.

"Austin…I'm scared." I admitted.

"Me too, Ally. But we'll get through this. I'm sure of it."

But we could both tell, he wasn't sure of it.

**How did you like it? Short, I know. ATTENTION: Review **** Please you don't understand how much it means to me when you guys review. A review one of you commented on this story made me come back to fanfiction. Please. Review. The best commenter gets a shoutout and an author favorite. Okie gooooooo reviewwwwww!**


End file.
